


The Reawakening

by blueneptunium



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Chosen One, HoA, Sibuna, is endgame but there is peddie and fabina for a good portion of the fic, neddie, osirian, paragon - Freeform, this is based off that a Lot, this is basically a s3 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueneptunium/pseuds/blueneptunium
Summary: When the Anubis kids return to school, they find themselves one member short. Sibuna is determined to discover why Nina has not returned and Eddie is just as motivated to keep them from the truth. But the truth always comes out eventually, and the Paragon/Osirian duo might just need their friends' help to survive.______________________________________________Basically this is exploring the Chosen pair and what that means while introducing a new mystery at the house. I've had this idea since season 3 first aired and I was disappointed by the plot, so this is how I believe the series should have continued. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Amber Millington, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke/Mara Jaffray, Nina Martin/Eddie Miller, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. House of Arrivals

“So, no one has been able to get in contact with her?” Amber’s voice rang out as they walked into the drama lounge. Everyone shook their heads.

“Even you, Fabian?” The boy shrugged his shoulders.

“We talked over the holiday, but it’s been nothing for a few weeks now. She would’ve said something if she knew she wasn’t coming back, I know it.”

The others gave Fabian sympathetic looks. They were all worried about Nina, but he was the most distraught, especially after Amber’s comment about him not making the America trip. It wasn’t his fault plane tickets were ridiculously expensive, even if Nina’s gran offered their home for him to stay. Right?

A ping on his computer brought Fabian out of his thoughts.

“Guys! She’s messaged me back!” They all crowded around him with inquires, though Fabian’s excitement soon deflated once he read the message.

“It just says she couldn’t come back.”

“Well, ask her why, dufus,” Patricia’s comment was shushed quickly while they waited for the typing symbol to appear.

“Really, Fabian? Double texting?” Fabian shook his head at Amber in response. Finally, the little dots showed up and Fabian, along with the rest of Sibuna, almost held his breath. He knew there was probably some logical explanation, but his mind couldn’t help but wander to Joy and her disappearance, all because she was the believed Chosen One.

“She says there’s a letter? I don’t know what she’s talking about,”

“Maybe I should try messaging her,” Amber wondered out loud. “I’m very good at interpreting Nina,”

“Oh, shut up, Amber,” Patricia quipped, which earned her a huff from Amber and a harmless push from Alfie.

“Maybe it hasn’t come yet. Or maybe aliens took the memory of the letter from you and--” The ramblings of Alifre were cut short by a less harmless shove from Jerome.

“‘Ask Eddie’?” Fabian read. What did that mean? Eddie was his roommate, surely if he had a letter to give, he would have done by now.

He thought back and realized that Eddie had been acting strangely. He was quiet when he’d arrived, and hadn’t joined in the uproar when Mr. Sweet told them of Nina’s departure. Still, all of that had to be just coincidence.

“Where is Eddie, anyways?” Alfie piped up. “Why isn’t he Sibuna-ing? Y’know because of that stuff from last term? The Oraden or whatever,”

“The Osirian,” Jerome supplied.

“He said he was staying after to get the homework,”

“Homework? Eddie?” Patricia sputtered. “Definitely not. I say confront him,”

“He’s your boyfriend, isn’t he? Why don’t you do it?” said Jerome with he signature smirk. Patricia faltered.

“I’ll do it,” Fabian spoke up, still staring at the screen. “After classes,”

 _Conversation between FabianRR and NinaM22  
FabianRR: Why aren’t you back at school?  
NinaM22: I couldn’t go back.  
FabianRR: Why not?  
Hello??  
NinaM22: My gran. Look, the letter explains everything.  
FabianRR: What letter?  
NinaM22: Ask Eddie.  
NinaM22 has signed off.  
_  
\------------------------------------------------------

Eddie sighed as he listened to Ms. Andrews prattled on about the French homework. He’d asked her about it, despite being fluent, in order to escape the Sibuna meeting he knew was about Nina. It was bad enough he would have to lie to them when asked questions about her whereabouts, but he’d also misplaced the letter Nina had written to help answer questions.

“Will that be all?” Ms. Andrews spoke.

Eddie shook his head out of his thoughts. “Yes, Ms., thank you,”

If avoiding Sibuna was this difficult already, he had no idea how he was going to make through the rest of term. Hopefully, everything would soon be sorted and he wouldn’t have to.

This summer, Eddie had gone to Cleveland to visit Nina, with the intention of figuring out this Osirian stuff. It was great, at first. He found that despite all their differences, Nina and Eddie got on really well. She told him stories of the house, of finding artifacts that made up the cup, about how Senkhara came to use Sibuna. He felt included. It didn’t last.

Things went wrong when they tried to discover what they could do as the Chosen pair. Victor Sr.’s ghost had told Nina of their duty to protect the world, but not how nor from what. With Nina’s naturally curious personality, she thought it would be good to test it. Eddie couldn’t blame her, of course. She was tired of being afraid of the abilities she knew she had.

The first time Eddie had ever felt a pull like the ones he’d been given at the house was when he was still at school in America with his mom. He’d been in school and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t sit still. He needed to go somewhere, do something, but he didn’t know what. When he rushed out of the classroom, it had been the last straw in his generally unruly behavior and he was expelled. Through their swapping of stories, Eddie realized that this was the same day Nina had been trapped by Rufus and put the Cup together. It was his first Osirian instinct and, oddly enough, paved the way for his coming to Amun and meeting Nina.

If only their little summer test had such fate. They found they could connect on a deep level by concentrating on each other. It took some getting used to, after the first time Eddie could feel Nina’s emotions, just the same as she could his. It was weird, knowing someone that deeply when you had just met mere months ago. But it was also exhilarating. His purpose was clear and for the first time he felt like his duty of protecting her wasn’t impossible.

“Eddie!” someone’s voice rang out, interrupting his thoughts.

He glanced up to see Patricia rushing towards him, brow furrowed.

“I called you like three times, what’s up with you,”

“Sorry,” Eddie said, putting on a fake smirk. “Just in my head,”

“In your head? And what was with the staying behind for homework? It’s only the second day,” He shrugged his shoulders as his girlfriend prattled on. Normally, he loved listening to her ridiculous rants, but lately, after everything that happened, he couldn’t focus on much else beyond Nina. The sick feeling he’d felt in the classroom, the days when she was missing, and when she put the Mask of Anubis on -- it was constant now. He needed to fix this.

“Eddie! Are you even listening to me?”

“Sorry, yacker, I, uh, am not feeling well, I’ll see you later,”

He sped up and went on into class, sitting next to someone from a different house. The rest of the day he kept his head down, avoiding his friends. Logically, he knew it was probably a bad idea; he needed to act normal. Emotionally, however, he didn’t have the energy to care. He figured he could get through a quiet dinner at the house, and then message Nina. The sooner they figure this out and she could come back to school, the better.

His plans were interrupted as soon as he got to the house, with Fabian glaring at him in the entryway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy that's the first chapter!! The next one will be up on Sunday 2/16! I've had this idea literally since literally 2014 and am super excited to finally write it. I've always been dissatisfied with the way season three went and the excuse of the Chosen One and the Osirian not being able to be near each other got my younger self thinking. I really hope you enjoy this and get lost in the mystery that's to come!! Let me know what you think in the comments below!!


	2. House of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first flashback into the time Eddie and Nina spent together in the summer.

Eddie took a deep breath in, finger hovering over the doorbell. It wasn’t like Nina made him nervous, but spending a week at her home, when they honestly didn’t know each other that well, was slightly anxiety-inducing. They both agreed it was good to get to know each other or the sake of being “the Chosen pair”, whatever that meant. Still, it had taken quite a bit of convincing on Eddie’s part for his mother to allow him to come after already being away most of the year at school.

But at the end of the day, here he was. He rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, he heard rushing behind the door before it swung open to reveal a smiling Nina.

“Hi!” she spoke, awkwardly embracing him around his duffle in hand. She took the bag from him and led him into the quaint country home. “I’m so excited for you to stay here. The spare room’s all ready for you. Here, it’s across from mine,”

The room she brought him to was small. It fit a twin bed covered with what seemed to be a homemade quilt and a wooden dresser that doubled as a desk. The windows were gently shaded by thin curtains, giving the room a warm glow. He smiled.

“I’ll let Gran know you’re here, feel free to get settled,”

She left Eddie to unpack, which didn’t take long. He laid his jeans and t-shirts in the dresser and sat at the foot of the bed. The cleanly white-walled room was the complete opposite of his own cluttered and poster clad space, but it still brought an undeniable sense of home.

Nina came back to give him the tour. It was a sweet one-story home with lots of windows and colorful souvenirs of travel everywhere. Her grandmother had a story to match each one and didn’t hesitate to tell them. She’d traveled all over Europe when her son was in college and had always wanted Nina to be able to see it all, but money was tight after she took her in. After the tour, he was led to the kitchen for lemonade and small talk.

“So, Eddie, your dad’s man-in-charge at the school? How about your mom?”

“Well,” Eddie set down his sour glass, unsure where to start. “My mom studies in the UK where she met my dad. They married but it didn’t last long. After they split, my mom moved with me back to the States and my dad stayed in England.”

“Well, it must be nice for you to see both of them now, yes? From school to summer?” she replied. Eddie stole a glance at Nina, who looked apologetic.

“Yeah, I’ve gotten to know him a lot more, it’s good,”

“Nina’s store is similar, isn’t it dear?” She prompted, looking expectantly at her granddaughter.  
“I guess. My dad met my mom in England; they were both in college. After school, they moved back here where my dad grew up and married. But my Gran’s brought me up since I was three,” Nina shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. Eddie’s heart went out to her; he’d spent his whole life explaining his family situation and it seems that she had too.

“So, uh, Evelyn--”

“Oh, please, call me Gran, just about everyone does,” she smiled.

Eddie paused. “Right. Gran. You said you had pictures of the renovations of the house?” He brought up to lure away from the subject of family. It worked as Gran immediately perked up.

“Yes, just wait there, I’ll go get them,”

She scuttled out of the room and Eddie took the chance to focus on Nina. “You alright?” he asked, placing a hand over hers.

“Yeah, I am. How ‘bout you?” He nodded and they sat there for a moment in peaceful silence.

“Here they are!” Gran burst out, rushing back.

Eddie let go of Nina’s hand, slight guilt creeping up his neck, though he didn’t know why. They listened to Nina’s gram ramble on about wallpaper from the ’40s in silence. He wasn’t quite sure why he felt odd, nothing had happened beyond friends comforting one another. His mind drifted to Patricia, his girlfriend. When he first met her, he’d been annoyed beyond comparison, but as he got to know her, he felt safe and comfortable. She was like him. However, over the summer they hadn’t spoken much. Eddie had contributed it to the distance and that everything would be normal once he got back, but it still stung a bit.

“Gran,” Nina interrupted, both her grandmother and Eddie’s melancholy. “I actually wanted to show Eddie the grove before it got dark if that’s okay?”

They were released from their history lecture and Nina pulled him along, half running, through their backyard and into the trees beyond it. They pulled out laughing into a break in the forest where the sunset was lighting the leaves up but leaving the rest in a distinctive twilight.

“Wow,” was all Eddie could say. He dragged his hands across the trees, the gap a near circle. Nina sat on one of the cut logs that had been placed at the center.

“Yeah,” she started. “I used to play here when I was younger, and Gran would build campfires. I come here more now because it--”

“--reminds you of the school?” Eddie finished with a chuckle. The similarities to this grove and the woods that surrounded Amun were unmistakable. “Only you would find school during our precious two months off,”

She laughed a response. “A lot has happened there, and I miss the friends I’ve made!”

“Fair enough,” he conceded. He crossed the circle to sit next to her.

“Besides, I figured this would be a good place to talk. It’s away from my gran, anyways,”

Eddie nodded. He’d almost forgotten for a moment why he was here. “How long have you, y’know, known about all this?” He asked awkwardly.

“About the Chosen One stuff? I found out about it when I got to school. There was this whole quest for a Cup and everyone thought it was Joy, but it turned out to be me,”

Eddie stared blankly. “What?”

“Sorry,” Nina shook her head. “It’s hard to believe you haven’t been here the whole time; it feels like you have.” Eddie blushed.

“Just, try and start from the beginning, maybe?”

“Right, well, I got to the school late because of the scholarship and the same day I had, Joy left…”

She went on to explain the whole thing. Eddie was shocked--an ancient treasure hunt seemed extreme to him but after the whole secret tunnel thing, maybe he should try not to underestimate the Frobisher-Smythes. He listened to her until the sun gave way and the stars could be seen through the treetops. She spoke with passion, her voice filling with sadness when she mentioned Sarah and with pride when she mentioned her friends’ discoveries.

“And then we went back to the dance, and that was it,” she finished.

“You went back to the dance? After all that?” 

Nina laughed at his bewilderment. “We all needed the break, and besides, if we ditched, Amber might have literally broken,”

“Wait, so how did you get involved with Senkhara? And the tunnels?”

“I’ll tell you about that tomorrow; It’s getting late and Gran will be upset if we aren’t back soon.”  
They walked back to the house, this time slower, commenting here and there about the beauty of the night and the sounds from the forest. The silence was comfortable with Nina. He felt that maybe the week wouldn’t be as nervous as he’d thought.

Once they were back to the doors of their separate rooms, they paused looking at each other.

“I’m glad you were able to come,” Nina spoke.

“So am I,”

“Goodnight, Eddie,”

“Night,”

Eddie closed the door and leaned against it, growing fond of the warmth in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter two! Every other chapter will be a flashback into the summer until that story is caught up! If you're worried about not hearing from Nina, don't worry, her narrative will come soon, as the primary storytellers are her and Eddie, with bits from other characters like Fabian in the first chapter. Chapter three will be available Tuesday, 2/18! Let me know what you think in the comments!!


	3. House of Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabian confronts Eddie, Nina wishes things were different

“Fabian?”

“Eddie, what’s going on with Nina?”

Eddie blinked. It’d been one day and he was already being interrogated. He had forgotten who he was dealing with. “I don’t know,” He’d hesitated and Fabian noticed.

“Nina said there was a letter you had that I have never heard of, and you’re acting all strange. What is going on?” His voice grew louder as he drew nearer to Eddie. Due to the increase in volume, Patricia and Mick came from the lounge to see what was happening.

“What’s all this?” Mick asked. He looked like he was ready to step between the two of them. Eddie didn’t know much about Mick, just stories from his friends, but he didn’t like the idea of getting on his bad side.

“Fabian, maybe we should take this somewhere more private?”

“Actually,” Patricia spoke, “I’m quite curious, too,”

Eddie glared in response. “Please? I’ll explain everything I know,” Fabian paused, gears turning behind his eyes. After a moment, he nodded and guided him down the hall. As soon as Eddie shut the door to their room, now shared with Mick, Fabian turned on him again.

“Okay, okay, relax. Nina couldn’t come back this term; she asked me to give you a letter explaining things,”

“Well then?” Fabian shrugged.

Eddie grimaced. “The thing is, I meant to give it to you on our first day back, really, but with everything going on and--”

“Eddie, the point?”

“I may have lost it,”

“What?” Fabian shouted.

“Okay, Remaining calm, it’s probably somewhere in here,” Eddie looked around their already messy room, courteous of his own bad habits. “Not, that entirely helps,”

Fabian sighed and began searching the floor, tossing articles of clothing aside. “Aren’t you going to help?” He paused staring at Eddie.

“Right, sorry,” he jumped down to his knows and started to rack through his open suitcase.

They spend ages searching, pulling apart drawers and ransacking everything. After the room was in worse shape then when they started, Eddie exclaimed that he’d discovered it, pulling the envelope out of a shoe which had been discarded under his bed.

“I swear Eddie, sometimes you are unbelievable,”

“Look, I’m sorry, Fabian, I’ll give you some time alone,” Eddie gave his roommate one last apologetic look before leaving.

\-----------------------------------------------

Nina leaned against the post of their Liverpool motel. The taxi ride to the school would only be ten minutes long, and then she would see all her friends again. They would make fun of Vicor and sneak up to the attic and everything would be normal again. But she couldn’t. She’d get within ten feet of the house, of _him_ , and burst into light. Although, maybe that was normal for Sibuna.

A ping from Nina’s computer tugged her out of her reminiscing and she crossed over the outdoor picnic table in front of their room. It was a message from Eddie, checking up on her. She smiled at the gesture and typed out a quick response. Nina hated feeling so disconnected. He was at the school with all of Sibuna and she was here, alone. She knew that he didn’t have it easy either, having to lie to their friends, but sometimes it was hard to focus on anything other than her solitude.

“Everything alright there?” Nina’s gran came up behind her. She shrugged and kept her gaze on her hands. Gran sat in the chair opposite her and took her hands, forcing her to meet her grandmother’s eyes. “You worry too much, dear. You both are trying your best to make things work, and it will. You need to put in a little more faith,”

Nina nodded. Her gran always knew to say the right thing, but it was still difficult to listen. Gran got up and kissed her forehead, retreating back into the motel. Nina sighed and pulled her computer close. There was no point in pushing away the one person she could be completely honest with.  
 _  
Conversation between NinaM22 and BBEddie.  
BBEddie: hey just checking in everything good?  
NinaM22: Yeah, everything’s fine.  
BBEddie: you sure?  
NinaM22: Well, it’s as good as it can be I guess  
I miss school.  
BBEddie: i know but youll be here soon.  
are you going to meet with my dad?  
NinaM22: Yeah, after classes tomorrow. Don’t be there, yeah?  
BBEddie: i hate this. how am i supposed to protect you if i cant even stand next to you?  
NinaM22: I get it, but maybe your dad will be able to help. He does know a lot about this.  
BBEddie: i still cant believe he was part of some bad guy club  
NinaM22: He’s changed a lot, definitely not evil :)  
BBEddie: yeah  
hey just so you know i gave fabian the letter today  
NinaM22: Thanks for doing that. It’s easier this way  
BBEddie: yeah im wondering that too  
NinaM22: What?  
BBEddie: nvm just thinking  
NinaM22: You know you can talk to me, right? We’re a team.  
A highly flammable team that can’t be near each other, but still a team  
BBEddie: :) yeah definitely  
thanks nina  
NinaM22: Anytime  
BBEddie: i should get going before trudy sends a search party, but ill check up later okay?  
NinaM22: Okay, good luck  
BBEddie has signed off.  
_  
\----------------------------------

Fabian was still staring at the unopened letter when he heard a soft knock on the door followed by Amber entering.

“Hey, Fabs, Eddie told me what was going on. You missed supper so I thought I’d check up?”

He sighed and held out the letter. “I can’t read it.” She tentatively took it from him and turned it over.

“Would you like me to read it to you?” Fabian nodded.

She tucked her thumb under the envelope, breaking the seal and unfolding the letter. Fabian could see the familiar scrawl of his best friend and put his head in his hands. Amber cleared her throat and began:

“To Fabian,  
I’m sorry to have to tell you like this, but it was the best way. Gran has fallen ill again and I can’t leave her. Maybe I’ll be able to come back later in the term, but for now, I have to be here. I wanted to address you specifically. You are, and always will be, my best friend. I might be a bit distant right now, but that doesn’t mean that has to change. I don’t want it to. However, I hope you can understand why we can’t be how we were when I left. You are my first love, Fabian, and you’ll always hold a place in my heart. But I can’t focus on a relationship right now. I don’t want you to wait for me, because I’m not sure if there will ever be a future for it. I want you to try and move on. You deserve happiness and someone who can bring that to you. I wanted to thank you, for everything. You’ve always been incredible to me and I don’t think I can ever repay that.  
Love, Nina.”

They sat in silence for a moment, absorbing the words. Tears were running lightly down Fabian’s face and even Amber’s eyes were wet.

“It’s probably for the best,” Fabian choked out. “We never really were good at the dating thing,”

“Oh, Fabian,” Amber hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad ending, but after the flashback chapter next time, the mystery starts to pick up!! I'm so excited for you all to find out what else the house has in store! Let me know what you think in the comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr (@frobisher-smythe) for updates!!


End file.
